The Pathetic Tale of Unrequited Love
by My Lion
Summary: Bella Swan is leading a miserable and pathetic life. She has loved her best friend for most for her life but to her, it has always been unrequited. Will she be strong enough to show her true feelings, or will she be too late? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**The Pathetic Tale of Unrequited Love - Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: *Holds up birth certificate dripping with whiteout* Haha! Now I finally am... wait... Steppen Mityer? Crap!**

Some people say unrequited love is the worst thing on earth. I'd have to agree. I have _lived_ it. My life has been a catastrophe and a sham for the past 13 years and its all because someone doesn't love me back. My hopeless efforts have been wasted for so long.

Oh, I've tried, of course. But there is only a certain amount of trying you can do when it comes to someone you see all the time. I've tried to forget him. I've tried to let go. God, 13 fucking years is a long time to erase.

Edward Cullen. My own personal apocolypse and materialised heart ache. My best friend since 6th grade and my love since 7th. Of course, he doesn't know this and it makes me sound like a completly heinous excuse for a human being. Unfortunatly, it isn't quite as far away from the truth as I would like it to be.

Every Valentines Day since I first laid eyes on him has been particularly horrendous and somewhat tearful. Its the one day he stays away though, thank god. My bin is already full of tissues on that day without him hovering around to see me fill every trash can in the whole fucking neighbourhood.

One good thing to have come from all these years of heart ache is the fact I know myself very well. Since April last year I have finally come to accept my status. Bella Swan : Lonely. Depressed. Stupid. Loser.

April last year was around the time I introduced Edward to my work colleague, Tanya De'Nali, at my 25th birthday party. It didn't occur to me then that Tanya happened to be a French babe that made the all guys freeze when she walked in. Unfortunatly, Edward wasn't exactly immune to her aura of sex that she gives off either.

Which is why Edward thanks me everyday for introducing him to Tanya De'Nali, current girlfriend of Edward Cullen. And without knowing, he also pushes my face into the biggest mistake of my life every minute I'm with him, or should I say, Them.

I never see Edward anymore without her pawing him all the time like some kind of kitten. I am somewhat ashamed to admit that I have considered stabbing a hot poker into her eye more than once, since she is always lovely to me. I kinda wish she wasn't, so I could have a valid reason to hate her. For once.

Which brings me to tonight. Its the 14th of Feburary, my 13th year as a lonely, devoted singleton. Around lunchtime my tissues had disappeared so it was then that I had to suck it up or sneak down to the shops in my sweat pants. I have to admit I chose the latter, although I maintain I did it in style.

Tanya had rang me the day before and invited me to dinner with her, Edward and a few other friends. She joked that I needed to get out on Valentines Day, 'for once'. I could have punched her.

I had my outfit currently layed out on my bed. It was a flowy dress with a coat and heels. Everything black. It fit considering it was Valentine's day. I ran a brush through my thick mahogany hair and stared at my reflection. How I wished my long brown hair was short and strawberry blonde. How my eyes, that were brown and muddy, were sharp and blue. I wished I was Tanya.

I quickly looked at the ceiling. I was not going to show up with panda eyes, even if it was the last thing I did. I gave a quick sniff and pulled on my clothes. I grabbed my keys and handbag, giving my silver cat, John, a rushed pat.

I left the house without looking in the mirror again.

**A/N: Hey! Welcome to my new story, The Pathetic Tale of Unrequited Love. I hope you enjoy it cause I'm having fun writing it! Constructive critisism is welcomed and encouraged. I am currently looking for a Beta, so PM me if you would like to Beta for me! Thanks for reading!**

**-Hayley :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The Pathetic tale of Unrequited Love - Chapter 2

I clutched at my coat as I walked along the hedge-lined sandstone path to the resturant, "Bex on the Beach". I could just smell the expensiveness and subtle inuenndoes in the air. I felt like kicking the garden gnomes and their stupid, laughing faces, mocking me and my patheticness.

I reached the doors and took a deep breath. I took a step forward and bashed my head into the glass doors. The word PULL stared me right in the face as I stumbled backwards. A chorus of laughter hit me like a bomb. I spun to my left to see Tanya and a dozen other people cracking up inside a huge gazebo. A blonde old couple were seated near the head of it. Obviously Tanya's parents. No family of Edward's were present. I hadn't expected them to be invited. They hated Tanya, and I loved them for it.

I frowned as Tanya stepped down from the golden, fairy-light covered platform and grabbed my arm with her disgustingly pink nails. She pulled me into a warm hug and invited me into the gazebo.

' 'Ow great it iz to see you Bella' she purred in her stupid, French accent.

'Um, yeah. Great to see you too Tanya' I said quickly.

'Everyone, zis iz zee lovely Bella Swan.' Tanya gestured to a random mix of strangers I had never seen before.

'Uh... hi' I said before quickly diving into the nearest empty seat, my face flushed. I peeked up to see everyone conversing amongst themselves, each wearing light pastel colours. Tanya herself was fluttering about in a soft pink floral dress, looking like magic and making me feel like shit.

I heard footsteps come up the steps to the gorgeous gazebo and looked up. I really wish I hadn't. Edward Cullen was wearing a suit with a pink tie to match Tanya's dress, his copper hair all windblown and shaggy, his eyes moss green and piercing. I felt myself go an embaressing shade of red.

He was so gorgeous. My heart was jumping out of my chest and my palms were getting sweaty. I gulped and looked down. Stupid asshole making me feel dumb.

'Bella' a deep voice said that I would recognise anywhere.

I looked up and was met by Edward's smirking face.

'Hi Edward' I said evenly.

"Nice too see you, erm, but your kinda sitting in my seat' he chuckled.

'Oh!' I exclaimed turning burgandy and standing ubruptly. 'Sorry I didn-'

There was a huge smash as my elbow hit the nearest wine bottle, sending it flying off the table and onto the ground. Red wine spashed everywhere, hitting everyone exept, as I noticed, Tanya. I was completly drenched. Shocked squeels sounded as people stood up filled my ears.

'Holy shark shit!' I cried as I launched on the ground with my napkin in tow. I began frantically mopping before I felt warm hands on my arm.

'Hey, It's cool. Leave it Bells.' Edward whispered in my ear.

I could have died right then. It was ridiculous how clumsy and red I was. I wasn't fair! How was Tanya so ... so... PERFECT?

Edward pulled me up and quickly let go, leaving my arm scorching. I stepped close to him.

'Edward, I probably should go now' I muttered.

'No! You can't Bella. I need you here tonight because... well... you'll see. I need my best friend.'

I groaned and punched his arm. 'Fine, but only because I love you' I said, laughing.

A strange look passed over his face but it was gone the second I saw it, replaced by my favourite crooked grin. I blushed and walked around to sit next to a man with black hair and dark skin. I caught his eyes and gave him a brief smile before turning to stare at Edward, like a pathetic loser.

'Hey Bella' a husky voice said.

I turned. It was the native looking guy.

'Oh hi. Do I know you?' I asked.

"No. But I'm Jacob. Jacob Black' he replied, extending his arm.

I shook his hand. It was really warm. I smiled.

'Nice to meet you. Are you friends with Tan-' I started, but was cut off by a tinkling glass.

I smiled at Jacob and looked at Edward, who was now standing, ready to speak.

'Hello everyone. Thankyou for joining Tanya and I here this evening' he said with a smile.

'Valentines Day is a special day that celebrates love and being with the people you love. Each of you may have a special person that you spend time with, but what about the rest of your life? People may make the choice a dozen times, but when true love stikes us, we act on feeling. So tonight-' He paused, taking a breath.

'I am choosing to be with the one I love, and will love for the rest of my life, if she'll let me.'

He slowly turned away from me and toward Tanya. He looked her in the eyes and knelt down on one knee, a velvet box in his hand. He opened it, the diamond ring reflecting Tanya's tears into the sky.

My heart stopped.

'Tanya, will you ma-' he started.

I don't know what happened. The air got thicker, hotter. My heart was suddenly compressed into a tiny box, beating against its metal chains. I couldn't let him speak the words that would shatter my world.

'NO!' I yelled, rising from my seat.

Gasps sounded and I felt the gaze of 13 people on me. Edward, as if in slow motion, found my eyes. 14. But to me the most important pair in the world. He was still on one knee, disbelief in his eyes as I pushed my chair back, letting it fall to the ground, and ran, showering the ground with red wine.

His eyes appeared everywhere when I ran. Asking me why.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Oooo, bit dramatic eh? Hehehe. Poor Bella. Thankyou for the reviews, and again, I hope you are enjoying my story! Oh and P.S, the I still need a beta so if you would like to beta this story, send me a PM! **

**-Hayley**


	3. Chapter 3

The Pathetic Tale of Unrequited Love - Chapter 3

I spent the next 3 days wallowing in self pity like the imbecile I am. I had the hurt and shock etched into Edwards face tattooed in my memory, showing everytime I closed my eyes. Forget punching Tanya fucking De'Nali, I wanted to punch myself.

John tried to comfort me put I just snot cried on him. He scratched me. I finally felt pathetic enough to get out of bed on the fourth day, to clean myself up and forget the situation I was in. I rolled over to look at the clock which read 8:43am. I yawned and scratched away 3 days worth of sleep from my eyes.

After untangling myself from the impossible chaos of my bed linen, I got up and felt along the wall to the blinds. I opened them and felt renewed and fresh. ready to face the day. Maybe. It was getting beyond ridiculous that I was wasting my life on someone who didn't love me in return. Someone who was perhaps getting _married_ for gods sake! It had to stop. I had to move on.

My heart clenched even at the very thought.

I stumbled into the lounge room, still disorientated from being horizontal for the last few days. I opened up the curtains and windows and stepped back to admire my handywork. _Can't push yourself too soon Bella_, I thought bitterly as I collapsed onto my fluffy marshmallow-like lounge.

My phone chimed from the coffee tabled as a reached across to grab it.

17 missed calls.

23 new messages.

Not one from Edward.

The snot crying I thought I had abolished yesterday came rushing back. I wailed as I threw my lounge cusion at the TV. It fell. It crashed.

_Fuck!_

"Holy fuck Bella!" I yelled, as I stomped towards my now ex-plasma TV. I stared at the mess, mentally growling at myself. I grabbed my phone and dialled the nummber of the repair man. No fucking _way_ was I paying for a new pasma.

"Black Digital Repair Centre" A sugary voice answered.

"Uh Hi. I was wondering if someone could come out today to look at my plasma?" I replied, equally sugary.

"Sure! Someone can be around at... hmm... say 9:00am? Great! Thanks for calling Black Digital Repairs!"

"But-" I started, but was met by a dial tone.

I glared at the clock. 8:50am. I yelped and dived down the hallway and into the bathroom, grabbing beauty products and smearing them everywhere on myself. I attempted to drag a brush through my hair but quickly gave up on the knots. I threw it into a pony tail then raced for the wardrobe.

I closed my eyes and grabbed the first things I touched. I pulled on a pair of skinny's, a white singlet, a dark brown leather jacket and my brown boots just as the door bell rang. 9:00am exactly. Gotta give 'em points for punctuality.

I reached the front door and opened it to reveal a guy. A very _hot_ guy. And a very familiar hot guy at that.

"Bella Swan?" Jacob Black asked, astonished.

"Hi Jacob!" I squeaked.

I opened the door a little wider, letting him pass.

"It's in here" I called over my shoulder, leading him to the lounge room.

Jacob grinned briefly at me before crossing the room to were the sad T.V lay. I was so embarressed for it. Great. First sign of madness, feeling stuff for inanimate objects.

"Er, sorry to pry, but, what happened?" Jacob turned to me, a shocked look on his face.

"I threw a pillow" I answered curtly.

"At the T.V?" he laughed. "Why?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little myself. The whole situation was a little stupid and obviously ridiculous.

"It's nothing. I just-" I started. "Never mind"

Jacob gave me a curious look but seemed to let it go. He shrugged his shoulders and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a notebook.

"Ok, I dunno if you pack your pillows with steel or whatever, but this T.V has basically shit itself. I can give you a number for a friend who does plasma screens for something crazy, like half price or whatever. So give him a ring if you'd like." He said, blushing a little for some reason.

"Thanks Jacob. I appreciate it" I said as I watched him scribble something on the paper. He folded it carefully and then put it in my hand.

"No problem. It was nice seeing you again Bella." he said, going even redder.

"Yeah, small world" I replied, leading him to the front door.

"Well bye!" he said quickly as he ran down the front steps and out to his car. With a matter of moments, he was gone.

I smiled and closed the door, returning to the loungroom to flop down on the couch. I groaned. Plasma's were bloody expensive. I hoped Jacob knew what he was talking about with this half-price guy.

I unfolded the sheet to read the messy hand writing that was printed there.

_Hey Bella, I would really like to catch up sometime. Here's my number :_

_1847-6204-8948-0265_

_Call Me!_

_Jacob_

I laughed. Oh he was smooth. And sweet. And handsome. But I was in love with Edward!

Well, maybe one coffee wouldn't hurt.

I sighed and immediatly went back into my catatonic state. I flopped back into the lounge and threw a rug over myself. I needed ... something. But I wasn't sure what that something was.

I began to drift off into a deep sleep when Akon's "Smack That" echoed around the lounge room. I smirked.

I blindly felt for my phone and answered.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"BELLA!" Alice exploded into the phone, making me fumble it.

Alice Cullen has been my best girlfriend since we were 3. And before you even have to ask, she is Edward's twin. Total opposites the pair of them. Alice was about half Edward's size and had black (admittedly dyed) short, spiky hair. Yes - pint sized but made up for it with her fluffy personality.

I breathed a sigh of relief - before having to suck it back in.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? FUCK! YOU ARE AWES-" she broke off quickly.

I was snotting into the phone.

"Bella... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I know how much he means to you. I guess I might be a little proud off your new steel balls personality - but keep it on the down low, 'kay?" she joked a little.

"A-Alice I-I'm so s-sorry" I choked out. "I ruined ev-everything"

"Shhh honey. Do you want me over there?"

I paused.

"Yes!" I cried into the reciever.

"Ok Bells. I'll be there in 5." she murmered, hanging up.

I sunk further into my marshmallow. If I hadn't already ruined my relationship with Edward, I had ruined it with the whole Cullen family - Alice included.

They hated Tanya but they loved their son. And I had come between him and happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pathetic Tale of Unrequited Love - Chapter 4

Alice found me disgustingly fetal and snotty a short while later. We hugged and she washed my face, quickly putting my hair into a french braid (of course). She fetched me my uggs and my cat before curling up with me on the lounge, snickering at my ex-TV.

We decided to be pathetic and watch 'The Notebook' on my laptop. We both cried and I laughed when Alice freaked over her mascara and panda eyes. We didn't go anywhere near the topic of my stupidity and unrequited ways, which I was greatful for, but I could still see she wanted to talk. Alice the transparent.

We were halfway through season one of 'Friends' when I'd had enough of the beating round the bush. I felt Alice had a right to know.

She looked up as me questioningly when I paused one of Joey's random jokes.

"Alice - You wanna share my burden?" I asked half jokingly.

"Bella, you can tell me anything" she laughed.

"I just want you to know I understand if your freaking out about my fucking SABBOTAGING Edward's - and by extention - your life by ruining his... "I rushed. "Engagement" I spat the word like the filth it was.

"Bella, despite popular belief, no one hates you and you haven't ruined any lives"

"...You obviously haven't spoken to Edward then. Should I call him?" I asked slowly.

"Edward couldn't ever hate you Bella, despite what you might think." she comforted.

"Its just... I don't even know what happened, you know? I think its just all this pent up rage about my ... erm... situation?" I explained hesitantly.

"Pent up sexual tention you mean... and what is _this_ may I ask? Oh lord!" she gasped as she spyed Jacobs slip of paper on the coffee table.

I made a desperate attempt to grab the devious white slip but she was too fast.

"Jacob eh? Oh Bella this is fantastic!" she gushed.

"Alice... Give it here!" I cried.

"A phone number! Oh! Well now... hmm" she muttered, reaching for my phone.

I beat her this time.

"Alice! You cannot just _ring _him!" I said, shocked.

"Bella, what do you think that a phone number is for? Looking at? I know you well enough to know you won't ring him unless_ I _do for you!"

She snatched my phone and typed in the number.

"Alice!" I cried desperatly. "He only gave it to me 10 minutes before you bloody came! I don't wanna appear needy!"

"But you are!" she joked. "Anyway, you must like this guy if your so worried about what he thinks." she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Its not like that Alice..." I blushed. "He was at Edward and Tanya's engagement... It's not right. And you know who I like anyway." I sighed.

Alice was silent for a few minutes, contemplating.

"Bella... this thing you have with Edward has been going on for as long as I can remember. I'm sure his massive ego won't miss your attention few a few seconds while you get to know this guy, right? C'mon. What have you got to lose?" she prodded.

And the terrible thing is, I really didn't have anything to lose.

"Give me the phone" I sighed, defeated by the pixie.

"Yes!" Alice squealed as I dialed Jacob's number.

...

"Jane, look I'm sorry okay! I had some personal issues to deal with the last few days, okay?" I sighed, exasperated into the receiver.

I was currently hopping around my bedroom with the receiver clutched between my ear and shoulder, trying to pull my socks on. My fat cat, John, appeared in the door way, gazing at me strangely with his hazel eyes. You hear those miracle stories about pets waking their owners in fires and stuff, but I'm pretty sure John would just let me char, whining to be fed.

I grunted as I tripped and fell on my arse.

"Jane, I'm on my way okay? I'm walking to my car as we speak. I'll take work home today and finish it tonight. Don't worry, everything is under control." I said calmly.

I hung up the phone and pretty much ran out the door. I was going to be _so_ late. I pulled up infront of the hospital in the reserved parking space avaliable for staff and sped inside. I put my things in my locker and rushed to the pediatrics ward.

I signed in at the reception desk where I found Jane, another pediatric nurse like myself. Her expression was grim as I approached her.

"Jane, hi. What's up?" I asked, straightening my apron.

"Bella, where have you been? We need you to go to room 7 and tend to a 3 year old male. Here is his file. He has mulitiple burns to his face, torso and arms. Apparently he grabbed the handle of a pot full of boiling water." she shook her head as we walked along the hall.

I opened his file outside his room. His name was Jake. Mother was Kelly and father was Ian. Okay. Jane waved me in.

I smiled as I walked into the room. I greeted his parents who were both very distraught.

I bend down to Jake's side as he watched me warily, wimpering.

"Hey Jake. I'm Bella. I'm gonna make you feel all better, 'kay?"

He slowly nodded and smiled.

I recorded all his vitals and gave him a check over, while making conversation.

"I like your name Jake. I have a friend named Jake, you know. He tried to fix my TV when I threw a pillow at it."

Jake gave a muffled laugh.

"I was pretty angry. But I'll get another one soon" I smiled at him.

His blue eyes had happiness in them as I talked to him. His cute little giggles and smiles were exactly why I loved being a pediatric nurse. I loved kids.

"Well Jake, everything is all good here. I'll be back later to check on you alright? If you need me, get mummy or daddy to get me okay? Bye sweetie" I grinned at him. I smiled at his parents as I left. I was looking at my clipboard as I walked out the door, making little notes when I hit someone.

"Oh sorry, sorry!" I gasped. I looked up at the person I has knocked into. And nearly died.

I arranged my face into a professional mask. No, no, no! I couldn't let this interfeer with my work!

"Dr. Cullen." I greeted his neck. I refused to look him in the eye.

"Bella, we need to talk" Edward said.

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got really into watching Charmed and..and.. *ducks for cover*. Haha!**

**I wrote this chapter after I found that SuperFrog101 had left me not one, but three (count em) three reveiws! It remeinded me that you guys are still waiting and I had to get moving. See what these reveiws do to me? Haha! Well thankyou to everyone that has reveiwed and subscribed to my story, it makes me smile. The Beta thing is still open for anyone who is interested. :D Oh and in the reveiws, tell me if you wanna hear Edward's POV or not. Thanks!**

**Until next time - **

**My Lion**


	5. Chapter 5

The Pathetic Tale Of Unrequited Love - Chapter 5

_Mirror - Sylvia Plath_

_I am silver and exact. I have no _

_preconceptions._

_Whatever I see, I swallow immediately._

_Just as it is, unmisted by love or dislike_

_I am not cruel, only truthful _

_The eye of a little god, four-cornered._

_Most of the time I meditate on the opposite wall._

_It is pink, with speckles._

_I have looked at it so long, I think it is a part of my heart. _

_But it flickers._

_Faces and darkness separate us over and over._

_Now I am a lake. A woman bends over me._

_Searching my reaches for what she really is._

_Then she turns to those liars, the candles or the moon._

_I see her back, and reflect it faithfully_

_She rewards me with tears _

_and an agitation of hands._

_I am important to her. She comes and goes._

_Each morning it is her face that replaces the darkness._

_In me she has drowned a _

_young girl, and in me an old woman_

_Rises toward her day after day, like a terrible fish._

_..._

_"Dr. Cullen" I greeted his neck. I refused to look him in the eye._

_"Bella, we need to talk" Edward said._

_"I knew you'd come for me" I whispered, eyes hooded with lust._

_"Bella, I need you.. I want you" he murmered, taking me in his arms._

_"What about Tanya?" I muttered against his chest._

_"She is of little importance..." He whispered as he bend down, kissing me deeply, passionately.._

_"Make love to me Edward.." I whispered to him throwing my head back in pleasure, as his stiff-_

_"Bella?"_

"Bella? Are you in there?"

I shook my self out of my day dream to see Edward waving his hand in front of my face. I turned bright red, before quickly composing my expression. God I was about as bad - if not worse - than a trashy erotica novel.

"Yes" I said curtly.

"We really need to talk" he said lowly, crossing his arms.

I looked away from his grim expression, ashamed. I had been dreading this. For days. He was gonna be so mad...

"Edward... I-" I started. I stared at my feet.

"I'm sorry" We said at the same time.

I stared up at him, shocked. Why in the holy hell was _he_ apologising? My heart started to splutter as he gave me my favourite smile - the crooked one.

"Look Edward, you don't need to apologise at all. Everything was -is- my fault. I'm so sorry I hurt you and...and Tanya. If you don't want me at your wedding, just say the word. I'll stay away. Don't worry... its covered" I finished lamely.

He put his palm on my cheek, making me meet his eyes. I relaxed into his hand.

"Bella. Of course I want you at my wedding. Don't be stupid!" he chuckled

"Tanya was hurt by what happened" he said, now serious. "I was too Bella. I'm not gonna lie but-" he was suddenly cut off by the frantic beeps of his pager.

"Listen, I have to go. We'll talk later" he said, rushedly. He bent and lightly pressed his lips to my head. I closed my eyes, biting back a moan. I shouldn't be liking this.

His lips broke away and my eyes slowly slid open enough to see his somewhat hunched, retreating form.

My heart ached. Again.

...

"Bella?" a sweet voice asked, tugging at my skirt.

I glanced down from my clipboard and saw my little sweetie. Ali.

Ali was one of our palitive care patients and it broke my heart. She'd had leukemia since she was a baby and about a year ago, Edward had put her in palitive care. 18 months left. Well, now 6 months to live. She was only 5.

I bent down and kissed her blad head, soft from her hazelnut regrowth. Her bright green eyes shone up at me. In my profession, you aren't supposed to grow attached to patients. It just hurts to much to loose them.

But Ali was special. She had been in my care since birth and I loved her like the daughter I didn't have.

"Hey munchkin" I said brightly. "What are you doin' up?"

She hugged my leg.

"Mommy and Daddy are at work. I missed you Bella" she said in her angelic voice.

"I missed you too, sweetie-pie" I replied, pulling her into my arms.

I carried her back to her room. The other little girl she shared a room with was asleep. I placed Ali back into her bright pink bed and tucked her in tightly.

"Bella, can you tell me a story?" she asked shyly.

Ali loved stories, especially when I read them to her. I loved watching her face light up about the simplest things, like Pooh getting his head stuck in his red shirt.

I glanced at my watch. It was nearly my tea break anyway. I'd rather spend it with Ali then with some sullen inividuals -that shall remain nameless- that frequent the staff room.

"Of course darlin'" I said. "What one?" I asked, displaying a range of her favourite books from her bedside table.

She screwed her face up in concentration. Finally reaching a conclusion, she smiled at me.

"Can you please tell me one, Bella?"

"Sure" I said, surprised. I decided to improvise.

_Once apon at time, in a rainy town named... er... Spoons, _I began,

_There lived a princess. She had brown eyes and a best friend, a prince, named Ed. Princess Belle loved Prince Ed with all her heart, but he didn't know._

"Oh no!" Ali gasped.

_Princess Belle was heartbroken when she found out Prince Ed love someone else with all _his _heart. _I continued.

_Prince Ed was mad and upset when Princess Belle told him not to marry Queen Tanna._

Ali's face was shocked. "Princess Belle should tell Prince Ed how she feels. She is being silly! Maybe Prince Ed loves her the same deep down inside. Right Bella?" she asked determindly.

"Yeah, maybe she should. I'll have to tell her for you, Ali"

Ali gasped. "You know a..a..a _Princess?_"

"Yep!" I smiled at her. "Now you need to have a nap missy! Nurse Jane will be by later, 'kay? I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful" I chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Bye Bella!" Ali said.

I walked out the door, switching the light off as I passed.

I wished I could see through a childs eyes for once. Like a mirror they are... no doubt, no judgement. Not clouded by anything. Especially love.

...

I layed across my lounge that night reading my favourite book, 'Wuthering Heights', for the uptenth time. I ran my hand along the creased and somewhat destroyed binding. I had received this book from Edward on my 13th birthday. I was signed by Emily Bronte herself.

He had found it in an antique store. It was perfect.

My phone began to buzz with 'Smack That' from the coffee table. I gingerly rested my book across my stomach as I reached for the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella!" a familiar husky voice said.

"Jacob, hey! You called!"

"Yeah, couldn't leave ya hanging right?" he laughed.

I grinned.

"What, don't like a woman who makes the first move, even if it is within 10 minutes of you giving me permission?" I joked.

"Haven't had it before honestly. How do you feel about guys who make the second move?"

"I'm listening"

"Well, I'm off work tomorrow, so how about we meet up for coffee?" He asked.

"I'm working untill lunch, so how about you pick me up after then?"

"As long as your cool with my pimpin' ride" he chuckled.

"You mean your van?" I smirked.

"Haha Bella. You work at the hospital right?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Sweet, I'll see you then, Bella"

"Bye, Jacob"

"They call me Romeo" he whispered.

I laughed out loud.

"You wish" I said before I hung up.

I grinned to myself. God Bella, know a guy two seconds, and already your chatting like old women. I didn't know what it was about Jacob. I just felt so free. It's wierd cause I've only seen him twice and talked to him double that. I didn't care. I liked Jacob.

And I didn't even hurt about Edward when I spoke to him.

At all.

I smiled the rest of the night.

**Lawd, two updates in a day? I'm on a roll! Thank you for all your positive feedback, it helps me to keep writing! Also, I'd like to thank **_**vampiregurl**_** who ALSO reveiwed three times in a row a while back. You rock my socks OFF!**

**Reveiws help Jacob gossip with you like an old woman.**

**- My Lion**


End file.
